


Pastel

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Delirium, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, Minor Reluctance, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Talks Dirty, Scary Sam Winchester, Sexy Soulless Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader meets a soulless Sam Winchester in a place she shouldn't be and things get better from there.</p><p>** summary sucks but basically sexy time with Soulless Sam, okie? **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally to be an Original Character piece but I decided to test the waters with a reader insert and check the response.
> 
> Right now, this stays at a two shot but irs up to you guys if this goes further.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy ~

He has you pressed up against the wall, hand on the back of your throat and arm around your waist. Your skirt is bunched up around your hips, the color cotton-candy pink and short so there's no struggle as he palms your soaked pussy through the fabric of your panties.

Your fingers dig into the wall, teeth clamped tight at the feelings going through her. You've never felt this way before, never had someone touch you like this, treat you like this - and you weren't complaining.

"You're so fucking wet," he whispers into your ear, the tips of his fingers tracing a slow, small circle at the top of your puffy slit. "I bet you'll feel so good around my cock, how does that sound," you whimper at the words, feet shuffling apart slightly to give him more access. "I'll take that as a yes. . ."

You let your head hang and pressed your ass against the hard lump in his jeans, the feel and twitch making you moan softly beneath your breath; he grabs a rough handful of your hair and pulls your head back, teeth grinding delicate skin between his teeth just behind your ear. You roll your hips and the arch in your back begins to sting, but you don't mind: You just want him to keep touching you like this. Hands all over, tight pants, hot skin, slick juices seeping from your panties to the insides of your thighs, his hot breath in your ear; your cheeks can't possibly get any hotter and the barrier of clothing is too much.

"Sam please," you begs, lipstick smudged up your cleft from where he had roughly claimed you in the middle of the bar; you weren't supposed to be there anyway. "S-Sam please. . ."

His fingers flex in your hair, drawing you back until your back is against his chest, hard muscles evident beneath a flimsy gray sweatshirt. You like the way he feels, likes the way he handles you; if you had any experience, you'd know this is all wrong.

"Want me to fuck you," he whispers huskily into your ear and you nearly chip a pastel blue nail against the wall. "God, baby I bet you're so fucking tight."

His middle finger strokes up and down your slit, testing the heat and the stickiness in the fabric before he tucks it past the elastic. You cry out and one hand grasps his wrist tightly as he sinks a solid finger into you. No teasing, no warning, just a smooth stroke and - two fingers now, settled quite nicely into that sensitive, untouched bundle of nerves.

He groans into your ear and his dick twitches against his zipper, grinding against your ass as you pushes back. You're as tight as he could dream, untouched for him; he wonders if you've ever stuck anything in that slippery cunt, probably not.

"Want me to fuck you up against this wall baby," he breaths, staring down from above as you arch into his chest, her eyes closed. "Answer me," he snaps.

You whimper when his fingers curl and slowly spread, retract, teasing you with promises of scissoring motions and thrusting digits. You roll your hips and cry out again when he slowly extracts his fingers before slamming them into you again, rocking your whole body with tremors.

"S-Sam," you moan and thrust your pussy down against his hand that meets you halfway. "It feels so good. . .oh. . .oh!"

He chuckles into your ear as his thumb drives against your clit, rubbing heavy circles. "Has anyone ever touched this pussy before," he grinds your earlobe between his teeth. "Huh? Have any pencil dick teenage boys even been invited into your panties?"

"No!" You gasps, your body trembling as the friction builds and builds and builds. . . "N-No ones ever touched me! No one but me! Oh God Sam, please don't stop! Please!"

He groaned and ducked his head, suckling at the slope of your shoulder as you began to pant and squirm against his hand. He reached with his free hand and grasped one of your bouncing breasts; no bra meant plenty of fun. He squeezed the small tit roughly and you threw your head back into him, begging him for more on your breath.

"You ready to cum, baby," he whispered into your ear, his thumb pressing harder strokes against your clit, fingers roughly pawing at your g-spot; you couldn't even close your mouth, open your eyes. "Are you ready to cum? On my hand and all over yourself?"

"Y-Yes! Oh Sam! O-Oh!" Your entire body tenses and then quakes as you cry our to him like he's a God.

Spots of white burst behind your vision and the orgasm that rocks through you is. . .unimaginable. . .well, until now that is. His fingers continue to stroke lazily in and out of you, sending small jolts and twitches of pleasure through your muscles; in no time, you want more.

Maybe this wasn't the word decision of your life as you had though merely an hour ago.

You'd come to the bar in hopes of. . .something, anything really. You were alone for the most part, in more ways than one and seemed out of place in the bar.

And then you saw him, hunched over the bar but head craned back enough to look at you; when his eyes had raked down your body, you had trembled and he had licked his lips.

There was something about him in those first few seconds: Spelt danger and intrigue, lust in dull eyes.

Directed at you?

Preposterous - well, you figured out rather quickly that it was very much lust in those magnificent eyes.

You blink several times as he turns you around, presses you hard against the wall by your shoulders. Your cheat heaves as he stares down at you, a dark look in his eyes; he's terrifyingly tall.

You're just out of the main part of the bar, in a small hallway leading off to the bathrooms and the fear of being caught only adds to the excitement for some reason. There weren't many people in the bar, which was good and bad because you didn't want to be seen but you didn't want to be totally at this guys mercy. . .

Or maybe you did judging by your current predicament.

You blink back into reality as he slowly sinks to his knees, your heart stuttering. "Wh-What are you doing," okay, now you're stuttering.

"I gotta fucking taste you," his tone shakes, like he's barely keeping it together.

Your eyes widen as he gives two yanks and tears your panties from you, exposing all of you to his hungry eyes. He grabs your skirt and flips it up, tongue running over his lips as he burns his gaze into your shining slit.

"Perfect," he whispered, hands wrapping around your thighs and pushing them apart, pulling your forward. "Bet you taste so fucking good. . ."

And he gives no more warning, buries his face into your pussy and you bite down on your arm to keep from screaming; your free hand has a mind of its own, tightens in his hair.

Your stomach rolls and clenches still as his tongue pushes up through the slick he had caused moments ago, his throaty groan vibrating your tender pussy.

"Sam oh my God," you whine and buck your hips against him, legs threatening to give out. "S-Sam I might - oh God it feels so good!"

Your stomach loosens as his tongue finds your clit, paying tender attention before dipping back into your hole. Your eyes fly open when you feel his fingers moving South, to a place you don't want touched but moan into anyway. He tests with pressure that sends confusing pleasure through you but ultimately maneuvers back down to your pussy.

"You do taste as good as I thought," he makes a lewd smacking noise and you tremble. "Cum on my face baby, I wanna taste you some more."

You moan at his words, the jolt sent straight to your pussy and making your knees nearly buckle. Your body is shaking again, heels digging into the dirty carpet and knees trying to settle on his shoulders bur you don't want to make him mad.

"S-Sam," you whimper, head thumping against the wall as your sensitivity begins to get the better of you. "Sam I'm gonna -"

"What the fuck is going on here," a gruff, smokers voice comes from your right but Sam doesn't miss a beat. "You can't do that shit here! Get out of my bar!"

"Fuck off," Sam snaps, teeth grazing your pussy.

His tongue digs back into you, fingers working back and forth against slippery, taught muscles and you pant, chest rising higher and higher. . .

"I said quit the shit and get out of my fucking bar!"

Sam's fingers pound into you, making loud, wet noises and your ears burn but you cum. Your fingers tighten in his hair, surely pricking the roots but he doesn't seem to mind. His tongue flicks over your clit in a torturous rhythm as you cum, moaning his name like a prayer to the Gods, very much aware that you're both being screamed at but you're too weak to care.

You sway as tour hand loosens its hold, blood trickling from the bite mark you left in your forearm. You blink a few times before you whimper and slouch forward, ending up slung over Sam's shoulder as he stands to his full height again.

"Get -"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam snaps, literally, and pushes the pudgy woman out of the way. "Get out of your bar," he rolls his head on his shoulders before smacking your ass; you can only whimper. "How ya doin baby girl?"

"I-I'm sleepy," and being carried into the unknown by a stranger.

"Get some sleep," he chuckles. "I'm gonna need ya fresh faced for the real work out."


End file.
